Déjame
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash No enteramente Slash pero...juzga tú mismo Déjame que pueda olvidar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.


_TITULO:_**DÉJAME**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: ******

_Category__: _**Slash,  Angs.**

_Raiting_**: PG-13, G.**

_Disclaimer__: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de  Harry Potter, pertenecen a ****J. K. Rowling ****y**** respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo__: _**Día después de la boda de James Potter.**

_FEEDBACK_**:             ****katrinna_le_fay@yahoo.com.mx       **

**katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com**     **shania_xs@hotmail.com**

_Dedicado_**:  A "ti". De nuevo.           **

****

_Llévame a la estación_

         Le dijo en la mañana, cuando sus ojos imploraron por compasión innecesaria.

_Espero que te vuelva a ver_

Pronunció como si nada. Haciendo la maleta que con ansia esperaba en la cama.

-No te vayas. Dijo en un susurro. 

-No puedo quedarme. Respondió sin mirarle. Y es que estaba seguro de querer abandonarle.

_Ya no puedo evitar, esta sensación de soledad._

-¿Te asfixio?. Preguntó sin contratiempo. Prometiendo enmendar hasta el error más pequeño.

-En ningún momento. Negó con presteza, sonriendo como si aquello fuera una torpeza.- Solo es...ya no puedo permanecer  tú lado.

-¿Por qué?. Cuestionó desesperado, oprimiendo las lágrimas.

Y volteó el rostro, ocultando la verdad en las sombras.

-Solo quiero irme. Respondió empacando su bufanda de ceda.

_Si así es como queréis_

-Si. Respondió tan tajante que el alma se abrió en mil pedazos.

_Yo me iré, muy, muy lejos._

-No seas tonto. Tú casa esta es. Yo el intruso en ella soy. Sonrió con delicadeza, mostrando el brillo innato en sus pupilas.

_Si así es como lo vez_

_Solamente te pido algo_

-Lo que quieras. Has hecho por mi demasiado. Ni en una vida podría pagar tú gentileza. Sonrió. 

Y se acercó al sonriente ser, susurrando la oración que su vida le exigía proclamar.

_Déjame, déjame que te toque la piel._

Y la pálida faz palideció aun más. No se esperaba semejante petición.

-No...puedo. Susurró con un gesto de dolor.

_Déjame, déjame que yo te pueda ver._

-Tal vez después. Cuando tu y yo hayamos superado este tramo. Musitó sin mirarle.

Y suspiró en derrota. La decisión era irrevocable.

Él se iría de su lado, a buscar otras manos, a buscar otra boca que fuera diferente a la suya.

Desde siempre estuvieron juntos. Al final el colegio se refugiaron en mutuo acuerdo. Viviendo el encanto de un cuento sin tacto. Realizado con sueños y fábulas sorprendentes.

Pero el hechizo se termina y la vida continua, a pasos dolorosamente agigantados.

-¿Sirius?.

_Te diré solo adiós._

-Será lo mejor. Hay que seguir.

Le decía como si aquello fuera fácil de vivir.

Y el moreno observó al chico pálido revolver en el armario, buscando alguna prenda olvidada.

El pálido rostro brillaba a pesar de la lluvia en el exterior, del olor a alcohol y del profundo dolor a su lado.

Se veía feliz de abandonar, los brazos que albergaron su soledad.

_No sé cuanto hacia que no estaba bien_

Susurró la mete del moreno, señalando lo inevitable tras los recuerdos ensombrecidos por su ciego amor.

Y recordó entonces, que el sentimiento recíproco se había vuelto una mentira, y solo el pálido chico tuvo la valentía de plantear la despedida, después de la boda de su mejor amigo.

Comprendió que el amor se había ido el día anterior, cuando a "él" le vio sonreír a su peor enemigo y él coqueteaba con cualquier invitado.

_A veces buscas, a veces ganas y otras perdéis._

Pero no quería darse por vencido. El dolor era amargo y amplia era su decisión.

-¿Y si cambio de actitud?. ¿Y si invento una conquista para tú desolado corazón?. ¿Te quedarías si te dijera, cuanto yo te...

-No me digas que me amas, si lo nuestro se a acabado. Solo sería el comienzo de un amor desesperado y nosotros no nos merecemos eso.

Y cuanta verdad sus palabras tenían. Vivir una mentira, jamás funcionaría.

_Entonces quieres ver una luz en la noche_

_Buscando una razón, para un corazón hecho pedazos._

-Me voy. Pronunció sin huida. Era mejor terminar a la antigua.

_Déjame, déjame que yo pruebe tú miel._

-Ya hablamos de eso. Respondió conmocionado. Llorando por el desenlace del amor agotado.

_Déjame, déjame que te toque otra vez._

-Solo un abrazo, mi amado amigo. Pronunció con tristeza, dejando que el rebelde hombre lo tomara entre sus brazos. Cuidando que el contacto durara más que la amarga verdad.

-Es tiempo de irme. Es lo mejor. Ya nada puede hacerse con esta conmoción. Te quise, me quisiste, pero el tiempo del adiós llegó.

-Felices fuimos.

-No lo dudo.

-Y te amé tanto.

-Como yo a ti.

-Fuimos el uno para el otro.

-Pasado muerto en un maravilloso proceso.

-Te echaré de menos, lobo mío. Mi amado tormento.

-Te extrañaré compañero, en el aullar de mi silencio.

_¿Por qué yo he de entender?_

_Si está dicho. Es tan duro._

-Cuídate, hermoso mío. Nos veremos como amigos.

-Lo haré si tú prometes sonreír como de costumbre.

_No simules piedad_

_Tengo mis ojos encima de ti_

_Solo te diré._

_Déjame, déjame que yo toque tú piel_

-Adiós. Murmuraron ambos a sabiendas de un mejor futuro.

_Déjame, déjame que yo te toque otra vez._

Un abrazo, un adiós y una puerta cerrarse. El pasado se acabó.

_Déjame, déjame, que yo te vuelva a ver._

         Y el silencio se dividió entre la sombra y la tristeza. Entre la ventana y la puerta que hacía instantes permanecía abierta a la posible reconciliación.

El amor se acaba. Y por doloroso que sea, la vida continua, pero el recuerdo permanece a cada segundo en la memoria.

-Déjame llenar el vacío. Remus, amor mío.

-Déjame olvidar que un día fuiste mío. Sirius, amigo mío.

Ya sé, un Sirius + Remus bastante triste.

Pero debo recordar que yo no escribo sobre ellos

Y que si lo hice fue por sacar del corazón, el mismo sentimiento que ellos evidencian aquí.

Espero no molestar a nadie y si alguien va a degollarme...gulp...lo siento de veras,

Esto solo es un angs reflejado de mi vida.

Cuídense y esto va para aquellos que como yo,

Han perdido el sentimiento del amor y que siguen adelante a pesar del dolor.

Admirable.

**KATRINNA LE FAY**

(Las letras en cursiva, pertenecen a **Vilma Palma E Vampiros**_-_ con la canción: **Bye bye. **Espero que esté en lo correcto.)


End file.
